


1-4-3

by aeriepastel



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, hints of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriepastel/pseuds/aeriepastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru is still upset about what happened with the vase, and Kaoru gets fed up with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the twins won the refreshing contest.

Kaoru felt Hikaru's had trembling over his before tightening.

"I'm okay, I promise." Kaoru let his hand slide in between Hikaru's, lacing their fingers.

"You should be happy we won without resorting to the quarreling brothers strategy, right?" 

"Mhm." Kaoru closed his eyes and leaned closer into Hikaru, he felt tears welling in his amber irises at the response he was getting.

"Hikaru, I'm okay see!" Kaoru smiled, his cheek stretching the cut, it stung and the younger brushed it off as nothing. Hikaru still wouldn't look in his direction and this made him more upset.

"Kaoru, what if I hadn't been there? What if you really got hurt, and I wasn't there to protect you." Kaoru closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Hikaru's hand, and running his thumb over the back of his hand. Resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder, Kaoru nuzzled his face in the crook of the older twins neck.

"But I'm alright now, I'm not hurt. I'm here, so don't think like that. I'm going to be by your side no matter what happens." Kaoru lifted his head, and cupped Hikaru's cheek.

"But, what if there is a ti- mmph!" Kaoru slammed his lips into Hikaru's, pretty sure they were going to bruise, he couldn't care at the moment and pulled away.

"Hikaru you're my brother, and I love you. I'm always going to be by your side and vice versa, so stop it. All that matters is that I'm right here in front of you,I'm right here." Kaoru rest his forehead against Hikaru's, amber boring into amber.

"You're right, I guess I'm being stupid." Hikaru pulled Kaoru into him and pressed a kiss to the tip of Kaoru's nose, this earned a smile from the younger twin.

"You're not being stupid, just being an older brother." Hikaru smirked and pulled Kaoru onto the bed with him, his hands wrapping around Kaoru's waist firmly as the younger Ginger nestled his face into crook of th older twins once more and closed his eyes. With their fingers intertwined, Hikaru brought his hand up and kissed Kaoru's knuckles.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whined, his face beet red. Before breaking out his brother's hold.

"Race ya'!" The younger leaped off of the bed and began to make his way to the bathroom. 

"Not fair, you caught me off guard!" Hikaru ran after his brother laughing softly. Realizing that Kaoru was safe, and no matter what happens, they'll always stay with each other.


	2. 1-4-3 (smut)

Kaoru felt Hikaru's had trembling over his before tightening.

"I'm okay, I promise." Kaoru let his hand slide in between Hikaru's, lacing their fingers.

"You should be happy we won without resorting to the quarreling brothers strategy, right?"

"Mhm." Kaoru closed his eyes and leaned closer into Hikaru, he felt tears welling in his amber irises at the response he was getting.

"Hikaru, I'm okay see!" Kaoru smiled, his cheek stretching the cut, it stung and the younger brushed it off as nothing. Hikaru still wouldn't look in his direction and this made him more upset.

"Kaoru, what if I hadn't been there? What if you really got hurt, and I wasn't there to protect you." Kaoru closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Hikaru's hand, and running his thumb over the back of his hand. Resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder, Kaoru nuzzled his face in the crook of the older twins neck.

"But I'm alright now, I'm not hurt. I'm here, so don't think like that. I'm going to be by your side no matter what happens." Kaoru lifted his head, and cupped Hikaru's cheek.

"But, what if there is a ti- mmph!" Kaoru slammed his lips into Hikaru's, pretty sure they were going to bruise, he couldn't care at the moment and pulled away.

"Hikaru you're my brother, and I love you. I'm always going to be by your side and vice versa, so stop it. All that matters is that I'm right here in front of you, I'm right here." Kaoru rest his forehead against Hikaru's, amber boring into amber.

"You're right, I guess I'm being stupid." Hikaru pulled Kaoru into him and pressed a kiss to the tip of Kaoru's nose, this earned a smile from the younger twin.

"You're not being stupid, just being an older brother." Hikaru smirked and pulled Kaoru onto the bed with him, his hands wrapping around Kaoru's waist firmly as the younger Ginger nestled his face into crook of the older twins once more and closed his eyes. With their fingers intertwined, Hikaru brought his hand up and kissed Kaoru's knuckles.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whined, his face beet red, looking up, Kaoru nibbled his bottom lip softly, and sighed softly when Hikaru pulled him into a gentle kiss. Kaoru let his hands drop to the hem of the Hikaru's shirt and slid his hands underneath the blue fabric, Hikaru deepened the kiss and slid his tongue in. Kaoru whimpered, letting his fingers run along the toned stomach.

Being the first to break away, Hikaru groaned and removed Kaoru's hands from his shirt, the younger twin nearly forgetting Hikaru had joined the track team a little while back.

Hikaru began to grind his hips down into Kaoru's, drawing out a gasp from the ginger. The older Hitachiin removed his hands from the others and let his hands slide up the smooth span of creamy skin, all the while placing tender kisses along Kaoru's jaw line and neck. Kaoru all but gasped when he felt Hikaru dig his thumb in between his pelvic and hip bone, and pinch his nipple.

Kaoru arched his back and tilted his head to the side when he felt Hikaru begin to nip and suck at his neck, knowing there were going to be marks by morning. Hikaru practically shoved his hand down Kaoru's shorts, groping the younger twin.

"Oh Hikaru!" Kaoru gasped loudly, using the back of his hand to try and muffle the moans he was making. Hikaru bit down roughly on the junction between Kaoru's neck and shoulder, and twisted the nipple.  
Kaoru cried out, burying his hands in the ginger locks.

Hikaru lapped at the mark made and kissed lower, lips enclosing around a dusty pink nipple, the older Hitachiin ran his thumb over the tip, smearing pre-cum over the shaft and using it as lube. Kaoru panted harshly hips bucking into Hikaru's hand, the younger twin could hear the faint distinctive of a zipper being undone, and lifted his hips when he realized Hikaru was trying to pull down his shorts.

Kaoru whined when he felt Hikaru's hand leave his now leaking member and looked up through half lidded eyes, Hikaru reached into his back pocket and pulled out a thin foil and a small tube of lotion.

"You can never be too prepared, can you Kao?" Hikaru smiled, and it was true, they've had sex in some of the most awkward places no one would have thought to think of. 

Kaoru blushed a shade deeper and sat up, wanting to take the reins this time, the younger twin like Hikaru did to him, and stripped him down only to find out he was going commando. Hikaru slid his hands down to the boxers and pulled them down revealing the nicely rounded, and firm ass of his brother.

"Nice ass Kao." Hikaru teased causing the younger to snatch the silver packet out of his hand and set it to the side, Kaoru rolled his eyes and uncapped the lotion, dipping his fingers into the cool liquid.

Kaoru leaned forward and used one arm to support himself, ass in the air as he slid the first finger in. Hikaru all but watched as Kaoru prepped himself for him, the moans that spilled from swollen, and red lips went straight to his dick. 

"H-Hikaru!~" the younger Hitachiin whimpered, he was already two fingers deep and couldn't reach the one spot that drove him crazy each and every time. Hikaru reached over foe the condom and tore the paper off, and rolled the latex rubber on.

Kaoru removed his fingers, and looked to see Hikaru lining up with him. Taking a deep breath to relax himself, the younger twin gripped the sheet tightly and cried out when Hikaru pushed in completely. Hikaru pressed his lips to Kaoru's nape of the neck, running small circles along the younger twins inner thigh.

"Hikaru... move." Kaoru looked back with pleading eyes, pushing back a bit. Hikaru looked at his brother with eyes of concern but knowing Kaoru, he knew to trust the younger on his word and sowly pulled out and pushed back in, Kaoru whimpered softly and felt Hikaru stop.

"Don't stop, I'll be fine." The older ginger reluctantly continued to move, and listened to the small whimpers being emitted, Kaoru's grip the sheet loosened as Hikaru began to pick up in speed. 

Hikaru gripped the slim hips and began to plant kisses along the youngster Hitachiin's shoulder and down, Kaoru moaned, tossing his head back with a silent gasp. Hikaru shifted a bit and rolled his hips, drawing out a particularly loud moan from his lover.

"H-Hikaru... faster~" Kaoru looked back at his twin with pleading eyes, Hikaru could see the glassy orbs and lost it. Pulling out, the older Hitachiin flipped Kaoru onto his back and slammed back into the younger.

Kaoru sank his nails into his brother's shoulders when Hikaru hit his prostate dead on, a silent scream making it's way from his bruised lips, back arching off.of the bed. Hikaru shifted and moved one leg over his.shoulder, keeping a now frantic pace.

Hikaru continued to mark the skin with bites and hickeys, before capturing Kaoru's lips in a heated kiss. Kaoru cried out when Hikaru's fingers wrapped around his cock, pumping in time with his thrust, their eyes locked instantaneously. Hikaru's intense gaze, and pumping of his hand, and thumb over the leaking tip, sent Kaoru over the edge.

Kaoru cried out between a curse and prayer, back arching off of the bed.

"Shit, Kao..." Not far behind, Hikaru succumbed to the throes of pleasure and looked at the younger beneath him, and pulled out of the younger twin and removed the soiled condom, tying the rubber, Hikaru threw it into the trash beside the bed.

Hikaru laid down next to his baby brother, pulling the teen into him. Kaoru leaned in for a gentle kiss, Hikaru obliging to the request. Pulling away from the chaste kiss, Kaoru curled up into his brother and closed his eyes.

"I love you Kao." Hikaru kissed the ginger locks and rest his chin on the younger twins head, and closed his eyes.

"I love you too Hikaru." Lacing their fingers together, Kaoru fell into a peaceful sleep and not long after, Hikaru too.

~Morning~

Kaoru shivered as his eyes shot open, the younger twin groaned and sat up to take in in his surroundings. And realized he was no longer in the bed, but on the floor, and the sheet tangled around his legs and waist.

"Hikaru, wake up." Kaoru whined, pulling the rest of the sheet off of his twin, Hikaru grunted and lay for a few more seconds before sitting up to, just like Kaoru,take in his surroundings.

"We need to shower, and where's the Concealer? I'm going to need a lot of it."

~Time Skip~

"It's your fault for kicking me out of the bed." Kaoru stretched his stiff limbs as they walked downstairs for breakfast, it was partially the truth, the other part was last night's activities that partook between them.

"I said I was sorry... you know, if you want me to apologize another way, I can." Hikaru snaked an arm around Kaoru's waist and rest his head on the younger twins shoulder.

"N-No, it's fine. I think I see the others over there, so... yeah." Kaoru blushed a light shade on pink and gently pulled his brother's hair.

Hikaru laughed softly and intertwined his hand in Kaoru's, pulling him over to the others. Kaoru smiled as he tuned out Tamaki's ranting on about today's plans and squeeze Hikaru's hand a bit tighter, reassuring his older twin, he was not leaving him anytime soon, not now or ever.


End file.
